


Better Than Chocolate

by ShamanicShaymin



Series: Shaymin's Drabble Garden: Spice Edition [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chocolate Lucas Sandwich, Chocolate Syrup, Ficlet, Food Kink, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Older Lucas, Older Ness, Older Red, Oral Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Super Smash Bros. Kink Meme, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Ness and Red pour chocolate syrup over Lucas's body and give him a nice dessert.((All the boys are implied to be in their older teens))





	Better Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at an old LJ Smash Bros. kink meme called " **id_smash_that** " and cleaned up a little for posting. The prompt was: _"NessxLucasxRed smut (yes, Lucas is in the middle). Kink: Chocolate. Make it HOT! :D"_ Alas, I missed OP's bonus point option of having the chocolate being stolen by Lucario, but hey, there's always next time. ;D
> 
> Ness, Lucas, and Red are all experimenting older teens in this. So while not shota, it's still underage.

"You know what's better than ice cream?" Ness shook the bottle of chocolate syrup with a smirk. "Ice cream and chocolate. It's just too bad the Ice Climbers and everybody else ate it all up... I'd hate for my chocolate to go to waste."

"M-Maybe we could should run out of ice cream more often!" Lucas moaned, spread out over an old towel with worn-out bedsheets. An already naked Red leaned above him, raising the blond's striped shirt.

"Now hold still." The trainer instructed gently, the psychic boy squirming beneath his hands. As he pulled his shorts off, Red pushed his lips over Lucas's with a moan. As they stayed in lip-lock, Ness popped the cap of the bottle, having already tossed his own clothes aside.

"Okay Red! Gimme some room." Ness said. He leaned above Lucas, and his hand traced his cheek as Red withdrawn.

"Ness!" Lucas blushed and giggled, his hands covering his face as his boxers were pulled away. Something cool dripped on his stomach, pooling around his bellybutton and running down his torso. After squirting more over his chest, Ness swiped a finger along the body and let Lucas take it in his mouth: chocolate. What else? Lucas sighed, and he nestled his head in Ness's lap as the dark-haired boy swiped more for him. Red savored a chocolate-topped Lucas; the trainer caught the runaway drops falling off the sides, and his tongue dipped in his navel for more. Red pressed his hand into the syrup, rubbing it along Lucas's growing erection. The blond gasped, and he swore he saw Ness nod to Red before smiling at him again. Ness bent forward, adjusting space as he and Lucas pressed their lips together in a delicious kiss.

"Mmm... MM—!" Cries muffled by their engagement, Lucas broken away to gasp before returning with tongue. Red took the blond's arousal and dipped it in his mouth, sucking firm and deep and swallowing as much flavor he could muster. Ness's kiss turned intense and his tongue moved faster to keep up. Lucas squirmed again, encouraging the other boys to continue their treatment. He groaned in euphoria... around those two, everything tasted of chocolate.


End file.
